


Остаться?

by Cynic_dm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, cassandra - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_dm/pseuds/Cynic_dm
Summary: — Поехали к тебе, — сказал он, а Алек закашлялся. Нет, всё-таки он прелесть.— А я уж было и забыл об этой наглости сумеречных охотников.— Ну же, это не наглость сумеречных охотников, это прямолинейность Магнуса Бейна.





	Остаться?

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Магнус при всём своём характере - сумеречный охотник, а Алек - маг.

— Вы двое самых эгоистичных придурков из всех, кого я знаю! Идиоты! Только попробуйте мне на глаза попасться! Ни одна Иратце не исцелит!

Двое парней бежали по коридорам Института, скрываясь от рыжей фурии, что неслась за ними с настольным зеркальцем в руках. Джейс и Магнус — так звали парней — дико хохотали и находили дорогу разве что по памяти и интуиции, потому что от смеха на глазах у обоих выступили слёзы.

Стоит ли говорить, что шутка точно удалась? Сейчас никто и не вспомнил бы, чьей именно идеей было связать одноразовый портал в маленькое демоническое измерение с зеркалом Клэри. Но мысль была великолепная. Девчонка так пищала, увидев в отражении Марбаса, что наверняка в окне её комнаты теперь трещины, а каждый обитатель Института думает, что началась новая атака Моргенштернов.

Клэри хоть и была маленькой и шустрой, догнать выносливых и прекрасно натренированных нефилимов не смогла. Когда поражение стало очевидным, она напоследок бросила злополучное зеркало в Магнуса, из-за чего ему пришлось почти напрыгнуть на Джейса в попытке уберечь себя, а Клэри развернулась, чтобы уйти разрабатывать план мести.

— Какая горячая женщина, — восхищенно произнёс Джейс, отдышавшись.

Магнус фыркнул и посмотрел на него со скептическим выражением лица.

— Эта горячая женщина бросила в меня зеркало.

— То, что Клэри бросила его не в меня, заставляет задуматься о том, что на самом деле она меня хочет, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся он.

— По твоей логике, тебя хочет большая часть Сумеречного мира.

— Заметь, не я это сказал.

— Хаха, — ответил Магнус с каменным лицом. — Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Потому что хотят они только меня.

Теперь уже фыркнул Джейс.

— А ты у нас весь такой недоступный и недосягаемый.

— Заметь, не я это сказал.

Оба широко улыбнулись. Парабатаи, они были такими непохожими внешне и почти одинаковыми по характеру. Разве что в бою вели себя по-разному: Джейс рвался в бой без плана, а Магнус предпочитал подумать и прежде разобраться в ситуации. Вместе — прекрасное сочетание. К тому же, ещё и сводные братья, оба сироты в прошлом.

— Если мне придётся страдать каждый раз, когда ты захочешь, чтобы девчонка обратила на тебя внимание, лучше иди к чёрту.

Джейс засмеялся.

— Ну да, от тебя-то таких проблем не будет.

— И снова. Хаха.

— Расслабься, ради тебя я готов получить зеркалом по голове от какого-нибудь парня, — сказал Джейс и добродушно улыбнулся, положив руку на плечо друга. — Но увидеть тебя голым на нём ещё хоть раз — ни за что, чёрт возьми, лучше ослепнуть. Не то чтобы я не видел тебя голым и не то чтобы с твоим телом было что-то не так, но нет, фу, ни за что.

Тут уж засмеялся Магнус. Даа, этот случай действительно был неловким. Но лицо Джейса в тот момент… Ох, бесценные воспоминания.

— Кстати, может, сходим в Пандемониум? Ты пригласишь Фэйрчайльд, чтобы извиниться, все и повеселимся. Мм?

Магнус игриво пошевелил бровями, и Джейс закатил глаза. Уж кому как не ему было известно о любви Бейна к вечеринкам.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Но, думаю, Клэри просто так это не оставит.

— Ох уж эти натуралы, — театрально вздохнул Магнус.

***

— Изабель, напомни мне, почему я это делаю?

Алек в который раз переодевал рубашку, потому что «цвет не тот», «это не похороны, Алек, а вечеринка», «отвратительный фасон», «как это вообще здесь оказалось» и прочие фразы подруги, которые означали, что одежда не годится.

— Потому что ты любишь меня, конечно. Ну и потому что в клубе будет много красивых и свободных парней, — девушка подмигнула, затем щёлкнула пальцами, и вместо странной майки на Алеке появилась потрясная джинсовая рубашка.

— А сразу с помощью магии нельзя было?

— Алек, ну не будь таким занудой. Тебе четыреста лет, не веди себя как старик.

Лайтвуд выразительно посмотрел на ведьму, давая знать, что она сказала что-то не то.

— У меня там зелье варится, Изабель, хватит. Почему я должен куда-то идти?

— Во-первых, зелье и само сварится. Ему потом ещё надо будет настояться восемь суток на кладбище. Не будешь же ты следить за ним всё это время. Во-вторых, ты уже сколько…пятнадцать лет ни с кем не встречался? Алек, так нельзя.

Маг слез с подиума, куда его, как куклу, поставила подруга, хлопнул в ладоши, и все наряды испарились.

Он понимал заботу Изабель. Они были практически братом и сестрой. Вернее, отец-то у них и был один. Когда Алек узнал о том, что Аббадон взялся за старое, он поспешил забрать маленькую Изабель из дома её родителей, что продали бы беднягу только за то, что та родилась девчонкой, да ещё и с лисьим хвостом. Он заботился о ней, учил колдовать и принимать себя, вместе они путешестовали по миру. А потом как-то совершенно внезапно поменялись ролями: Иззи стала знакомить брата с парнями и вытаскивать из депрессий, связанных с уходом эпохи. Вслух они никогда об этом не говорили, но она пыталась отблагодарить его таким образом.

— Ты знаешь, что я пойду туда только ради тебя. А то ещё натворишь бед со всякими фейри.

Иззи цокнула языком и закатила глаза. Алек улыбнулся.

— Всего один раз такое было, ты бы ещё вспомнил 1930 и что было во время сухого закона, — протянула она и через мгновение стала серьёзной. — Ты ещё найдёшь то, ради чего можно жить, старший брат.

***

В Пандемониуме было как всегда шумно, многолюдно и темно. Алек считал это плюсом, так как шансов остаться незамеченным и проигнорированным было на порядок больше, чем в случае, если бы свет был включен. Хотя в каком вообще клубе есть какое-то кроме прожекторов освещение? В принципе, Алеку было плевать.

Изабель исчезла в толпе, шепнув (прокричав на самом деле) что-то ему на ухо. Он не разбирал, да и стоило ли?

Достаточно быстро Лайтвуд пробрался к барной стойке, обойдя парочку оборотней, и заказал у милой девушки-фейри рюмку водки. Надо же как-то вечер начинать.

***

Только появившись в клубе, Магнус сразу будто бы растворился в царящей там атмосфере. Но не совсем. Всё-таки выдержка сумеречного охотника и довольно яркий прикид выделяли его из массы людей (нелюдей, в общем-то). А уж Бейн обожал быть в центре внимания.

Он оглядывался, искал кого-нибудь, хоть немного похожего на то, что ему нужно. Джейс самозабвенно танцевал с Клэри где-то далеко. Вернее, Клэри танцевала одна, всё ещё обижаясь на «тупого придурка, я чуть не умерла от страха, идиот», а Джейс терся рядом. Магнус хмыкнул, глядя на этот цирк, и пошёл к барной стойке.

Поскольку народа в клубе всегда было много, то и стойка была достаточно большой, что не мешало леди за ней обслуживать всех желающих. Возможно, в этом ей здорово помогали две лишние пары рук разной длины. Кто знает. Может, именно из-за размеров стойки Магнус не сразу заметил парня в двух метрах от себя. А когда заметил, уже не смог оторвать от него глаз. Мужественный, ужасно красивый, напивающийся. Ммм, великолепно. Незнакомец будто почувствовал взгляд Магнуса и быстро взглянул на него. «А он ещё и голубоглазый, — подумал про себя Бейн. — Моё любимое сочетание».

Парень точно не был вампиром, фейри или нефилимом. Маг? Но где же тогда метка? Мысль о прекрасной (а Магнус не сомневался в том, что она прекрасна) особенности колдуна теперь прочно поселилась в голове Магнуса. Он мечтал увидеть её, прикоснуться. Незнакомец, кажется, был бы не против.

Не прошло и пары секунд, как Магнус уже сидел рядом с объектом своих мыслей (и уже некоторых фантазий, поверьте) и со своей привычной обольстительной улыбкой заговорил:

— Привет, красавчик. Как это ты в такой вечер, в таком месте, и один? Я Магнус, кстати. Магнус Бейн. Лучшее, что могло случиться с тобой в этом клубе. Ну кроме отличного опьянения. Часто здесь бываешь?

***

Алек посмотрел на того, кто уже некоторое время сверлил его взглядом, и его сердце ёкнуло. Этот нефилим выглядел совершенно не так, как ему подобало. Чёрная подводка, делающая глаза ещё более…кошачьими, тесные фиолетовые брюки («Не смотри вниз, Алек, не смотри вниз»), белая с каким-то принтом майка и чёрный жилет, под которым, Алек был уверен, тот держит клинок серафима. Руны красиво располагались на коже парня, охватывая и подчеркивая мышцы. И будь рядом Иззи, она точно бы пошутила про то, как Алек на них пялился.

Многого же Лайтвуду стоило, чтобы не показать свою заинтересованность.  
Когда красавец сел совсем рядом и обратился к нему, Алек сразу даже не понял своего счастья. Ну вот, скоро пятисотый год как живёт, а всё ещё смущается, когда с ним флиртуют.

— Алек. Меня зовут Алек Лайтвуд, — прервал он болтовню Магнуса. «Какое красивое имя, очень ему подходит».

— Алек — это от Александра? — получив кивок, Магнус продолжил: — Мне нравится твоё имя, и ооо… Ты тот самый маг Александр Лайтвуд?

Алек и не знал, что он популярен среди сумеречных охотников. Но восторг Магнуса больше забавлял, чем отпугивал, как это обычно бывало.

— Ну да.

— Это же так здорово! Я слышал о тебе. Ты помог стольким людям, открыл столько новых зелий и заклинаний! Моя подруга просто без ума от твоих работ.

Магнус нелепо, но для Алека очень грациозно, махал руками по воздуху.

— Подруга? — спросил Алек, сразу же пожалев о вопросе.

Бейн улыбнулся как-то по-новому.

— Клэри Фрэй, или Моргенштерн, девушка вооон того парня, моего парабатая. Ну, они вроде как мир спасли.

— Я слышал об этом, но узнал совсем недавно. Был… Далеко был, там нет связи с внешним миром.

— Какой-то забитый район Африки? — улыбнулся Магнус, а Алек покраснел.

«Прекрасно, как же прекрасно. Краснеет будто ребёнок, а наверняка столько лет живёт!» — снова пронеслось в голове охотника.

— Антарктиды. Нужно было провести некоторые исследования о влиянии мирян на природу и экологию и об отражении всего этого на жизнях обитателей Нижнего Мира, — глаза Александра загорелись, и сразу стало видно, что его работа, как и разговоры о ней, очень нравится ему. Парень (не называть же его стариком, чёрт возьми) выглядел таким воодушевлённым, что Магнус не смел его прерывать, да он и не особо слушал: во-первых, музыка действительно была очень громкой, во-вторых, Бейн был слишком очарован красотой и какой-то изящной простотой мага перед собой.

— Прости, тебе, наверное, неинтересно. Я часто не вижу границ, — Алек смущенно улыбнулся и отвел взгляд.

— Нет, нет, что ты. Это очень интересно, ты делаешь такую большую работу, это заслуживает уважения и внимания. Особенно когда ты ещё и красив как ангел.

Магнус ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ему. Чёрт, неужели можно краснеть ещё больше?

— Ещё в Антарктиде всегда холодно, а я терпеть ненавижу жару, особенно летом в Нью-Йорке.

Молодец, отлично перевёл тему.

— А я вот теплолюбивый, люблю солнце.

— Это, гхм, видно. Тебе идёт этот загар, — Александр сказал это и опустошил ещё одну рюмку. Магнус засиял, как будто вдруг наступило Рождество.

Очевидно, флирт не был односторонним. Пора было брать быка за рога, а то у Магнуса уже вот-вот член молнию на брюках сломает.

— Поехали к тебе, — сказал он, а Алек закашлялся. Нет, всё-таки он прелесть.

— А я уж было и забыл об этой наглости сумеречных охотников.

— Ну же, это не наглость сумеречных охотников, это прямолинейность Магнуса Бейна.

Лайтвуд усмехнулся, попросил девушку за стойкой повторить свой заказ и выпил ещё рюмку. Магнус смотрел за всем этим, и всё внутри него всё больше дрожало от возбуждения и небольшого волнения, что его отвергнут.

Алек поставил рюмку на стол, вывалил туда же наличные и кивнул Магнусу.

— Поехали.

В груди Магнуса зародилось обычное для его возраста желание прыгать и хлопать в ладоши.

***

Говоря «поехали», Алек не совсем то имел в виду. Когда парни вышли из клуба, Лайтвуд наколдовал портал к себе домой прямо в стене заведения. Обернулся, чтобы дать руку Магнусу и повести его за собой, но тот хмыкнул и прошёл мимо него прямо в фиолетово-голубую воронку. Алек улыбнулся и последовал за ним.

Пройдя через портал, Магнус оказался в настоящей берлоге одинокого и явно ни на чём не заморачивающегося человека. Чёрные и белые стены, дорогая, но без изысков мебель, несколько картин, которые сам Александр вряд ли выбирал, полуоткрытые двери в другие комнаты. И идеальная чистота. А вот запах был так себе: из далекой комнаты доносилась вонь чего-то сырого и прогнившего. О, Алек умел удивлять. На секунду инстинкты заорали, что приходить в дом к подозрительному и одинокому магу было не очень умно, вдруг у него там комната по типу Синей Бороды? Но интуиция твердила, что его нечего бояться. Он не обидит.

Когда за Магнусом засиял портал, впуская хозяина квартиры, тот тоже учуял отвратительный запах и ругнулся.

— Ты, ээм, не подумай, что у меня всегда здесь так воняет. Кажется, зелье переварилось, — Алек нахмурился и немного покраснел.

Ему точно было немного стыдно за это, будто бы такое можно было предугадать, глупенький.

— Гхм, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома короче, — громко и на одном дыхании сказал он и быстрым шагом пошёл по направлению к источнику запаха.

Магнус посмотрел вслед напряженной спине и шикарной заднице (кто выбирал ему эти брюки? Их нужно объявить вне закона, потому что из-за такого прекрасного вида легко засмотреться и попасть в неприятную ситуацию). Из комнаты зелий и зловоний, как окрестил её Магнус, послышались ругань и звуки падающих металлических предметов. Как он, интересно, прожил столько лет, будучи таким неловким?

Бейн прошёлся по комнате, рассмотрел картины. Но искусство не хотело восприниматься, когда в голове мелькали некоторые приятные и мучительные фантазии. В сторону огромной кровати из тёмной древесины, застеленной чёрным (кто бы мог подумать) постельным бельём, Магнус старался и вовсе не смотреть.

Он как раз заканчивал свою экскурсию, когда вышел Алек, всё ещё немного нетрезвый, но уже более смелый. Он щёлкнул пальцами, и маленькие голубые искры превратились в лёгкие голубоватые потоки воздуха, которые распространились по помещению и заставили его пахнуть чем-то волшебным.

— А сразу так сделать нельзя было? — спросил Магнус укоризненно.

— Прости, как-то не сориентировался, — по-настоящему виновато ответил Алек.

— Мне всегда нравилось наблюдать за колдовством. Так… Завораживающе.

Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не сказать, что завораживающими были только движения одного конкретного мага.

Александр (о Разиель, снова) смутился и почему-то подошёл ближе. Магнус еле сдержал самодовольную ухмылку и произнёс:

— Прости за резкий вопрос, можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, но какая у тебя колдовская метка?

Лайтвуд будто знал заранее, что его спросят об этом, поэтому посмотрел на Магнуса из-подо лба.

— Я скрываю её несколькими заклинаниями. Если ты не против, я не буду их снимать. Это всё достаточно… —  
он задумался, выискивая правильное слово, — иронично.

Магнус кивнул, но внутренне расстроился. Будет ещё обиднее, если окажется, что на самом деле у него фиолетовая кожа, или хвост (хотя в этом были бы свои плюсы), или вторая голова (а такое вообще бывает?).

Внезапно маг подошёл совсем близко и прошептал Магнусу в лицо:

— Но тебе я смогу показать её. В процессе.

И в этот момент наконец-то поцеловал нефилима.

Ладони Алека лежали на шее Магнуса, а большие пальцы гладили его скулы. Несмотря на слова мага до этого и на то, что именно сам Алек стал инициатором, поцелуй вышел нежным. Бейн всем телом прижался к нему, и Алек тихонько застонал, отрываясь от сладких губ.

— Кстати… Раз уж на то пошло, — прошептал Лайтвуд, — тебе же есть восемнадцать?

Магнус сначала замер, а потом засмеялся лёгким и милым смехом. Алек отогнал от себя мысль о том, насколько же он хотел бы слышать этот смех и дальше, в будущем.

— Ох, Александр, — сказал охотник и снова прижался к губам Алека с поцелуем. Более глубоким и страстным, открытым, будто плотину (можно же так это назвать?) наконец прорвало.

Дорога до постели стоила Магнусу жилетки и майки, а Алеку рубашки. И когда только успели?

Коленом Алек уперся в кровать и уже без разницы в росте позволил себе ласкать губы, шею, грудь нефилима. Магнус в долгу не оставался и исследовал руками мускулы, талию, торс любовника. С таким телом, как у Алека, ему можно было простить даже колдовскую метку в виде лишних нескольких пар ног.

Затем Магнус потянулся к ширинке Алека, спустил его штаны и прикоснулся к выпирающему бугру. Алек резко выдохнул и перестал целовать его ключицу, отстранившись на несколько сантиметров. При слабом свете далеких светильников его глаза блеснули красивым голубым. Магнус в который раз решил, что это его любимый цвет.

Спустя минуту оба были совершенно голыми. Одна подсечка Магнуса — и вот он уже лежит, нависая над Алеком и улыбаясь.

— Где?..

Он не успел закончить свой вопрос, как маг щёлкнул пальцами и в его руке появилась бутылочка смазки.

— А?..

И презервативы.

Алек улыбнулся, и Магнус не смог удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его.

— Для тебя или для меня?

— Ну. Ты же в гостях, — ответил Лайтвуд, а Магнус понятливо отодвинулся, чтобы тот смог перевернуться. — Приятно, когда тебя понимают с полуслова.

Увидев наконец-таки желанную задницу, Магнус не смог остановить свои руки и уже через секунду мял и гладил упругие, напряженные ягодицы. Чтобы расслабить своего мага, для начала он решил сделать тому массаж. Гладил его спину, пальцами рисовал на ней узоры и целовал, целовал, целовал, не зная, как оторваться.

— Магнус, — прошептал хриплый голос, — пожалуйста, давай уже.

Бейн тепло улыбнулся, поцеловал парня в затылок и скатился с него, чтобы положить тому подушку под бедра. Алек немного расставил ноги. Магнус налил лубрикант себе на пальцы — в комнате запахло вишней — и легонько погладил колечко сфинктера. Алек продолжил размеренно дышать, и тогда Бейн протолкнул в его анус палец, затем второй. Он водил ими внутри, гладя стенки и слегка разводя пальцы. Примерно в тот момент, когда Магнус для верности хотел вставить третий палец, Александр начал и сам медленно насаживаться, двигая бедрами. От вида перекатывающихся ягодичных мышц Магнус не смог сдержать стон.

— Давай же. Ничего мне не будет, — снова сказал Лайтвуд, и Бейн не смог ослушаться.

Он быстро раскатал презерватив по собственному члену, смазал его и стал аккуратно проникать. В этот момент Алек повернул голову, безбашенно улыбнулся и насадился до упора, вытянув руки и приняв такую позу, что можно было сразу и кончить. Магнус мог бы поклясться, что ничего бы не вышло так гладко, если бы он не увидел голубые искры. Наверняка Алек унял свою боль — такого рода магическая Иратце. Нефилим медленно двинулся назад, снова вперёд. Маг опустил голову на сложенные руки и соответственно ещё больше (и совершенно бесстыдно, надо заметить) отставил зад. Значит, можно было не нежничать.

Сделав ещё несколько движений и убедив себя, что можно ещё потерпеть, Магнус вытащил член и под непонимающий стон Алека (как он умудряется вообще выказывать столько эмоций одними звуками?) перевернул колдуна. Он полуцеловал-полукусал его губы, шею, пресс, спустился ниже и добрался до прижатого к животу крепкого члена. Буквально сразу Магнус почувствовал руки Алека в своих волосах. Ах, плевать на причёску.

Немедленно же Магнус облизал сочащуюся смазкой головку, и Алек подался бедрами вперёд, сжимая пальцами его волосы. Такой податливый и такой нетерпеливый. Идеальный.

Нефилим целовал, облизывал и посасывал член мага, и тот сходил с ума, метался по кровати и хныкал, когда первый отрывался. Когда оргазм был уже близко, Алек оттянул Магнуса от себя, заставил того приподняться, глубоко поцеловал его и перевернул обоих. Теперь он сидел на бедрах Магнуса и победно смотрел на него. Алек провёл ладонями по мощной груди, прессу, повторил пальцами очертания рун на его коже. Магнус же будто находился в приятной дымке, остановил руку Алека и поцеловал её. Выражение нежности на его лице стоило того. Но затем Алек завёл руку за спину, к члену Магнуса, привстал и, задержав дыхание, принял его в себя полностью. Оба тихо выдохнули, Магнус руками обхватил Алека за талию. Тот, находясь почти перпендикулярно Магнусу, совершил несколько фрикций, вышел наполовину и наклонился. Он чмокнул подбородок охотника и насадился ещё. На этот раз с его губ сорвался легкий и сладкий стон. Магнус, уже едва сдерживаясь, начал двигаться тоже, прихватив Алека за таз. Попеременно оба матерились, задерживали дыхание, жмурились и стонали. Несколько раз движения становились медленнее и проникновеннее, когда Алек наклонялся ближе для поцелуя. Тогда Магнус поднял руки на спину парня и сразу же отдернул. В непонимании он вдруг посмотрел на Алека. Тот криво усмехнулся.

— А вот и чары спадают. Закрой глаза.

Магнус исполнил просьбу, почувствовав сначала прикосновение тёплых губ к своему лбу, а потом словно дуновение ветра с обеих сторон. И, распахнув глаза, дёрнулся и охнул, а потом кончил, снова зажмуриваясь. Наконец он широко открыл глаза и посмотрел на мага с восхищением. У Алека будто камень с души упал.

— Ангел…

Перед ним (на нём, если быть точным) действительно был ангел. Со взъерошенными волосами, голубыми глазами, прекрасным телом и крыльями за спиной.

— Можно мне?..- спросил Магнус и протянул руку к крылу, смотря на Алека вопросительно. Тот кивнул. Было видно, что он редко показывал свою метку. Чем же какой-то нефилим заслужил это? От такой мысли в сердце Магнуса потеплело.

Крылья были настоящими. С перьями. Красивыми, белыми, мягкими. Словно он исполнил детскую мечту и трогал облака. Бейн видел, как напрягся Алек, когда он трогал их.

— Они очень красивы. Я не причиню тебе вред, клянусь. Не наврежу.

Глупо было бы доверять сумеречному охотнику после стольких тысячелетий их борьбы с Нижним миром, но Лайтвуд улыбнулся и немного расслабился.

— Я знаю. Не знаю почему, но знаю. Доверяю тебе.

Магнус приподнялся и, обняв Алека за шею, откинулся назад вместе с ним, целуя и целуя всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Он взял в руку его член, не спавший после небольшой паузы, и несколькими движениями довел парня до оргазма. Спустя пару минут Алек поднял голову с груди Магнуса и привстал, чтобы заставить использованный презерватив исчезнуть по очередному щелчку пальцев.

— Прости, я бы очень хотел побыть сейчас с тобой, но многовековой опыт говорит мне, что лучше сразу сходить в душ, — добродушно и устало сказал Лайтвуд. — Если ты не захочешь остаться, я пойму. Дверь открыта, но, — он отвернулся и добавил: — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.

С этими словами Алек исчез в ближайшей комнате, и уже спустя мгновение послышался шум воды.

Магнус лежал, опустошенный, довольный, и думал. Обычно он сразу уходил, невзирая на просьбы или порой приказы не покидать своих любовников. Никто из них ни разу не предоставил ему выбор: уходить или не уходить. Александр не был обычным, не таким извращенным, жадным или странным, как другие его знакомые маги. Да и сам Магнус не был простым. Он всегда уважал нежить и говорил, что вражда между мирами бессмысленна и им ещё нужно поучиться друг у друга. А с Алеком он будто бы подтверждал своё существование.

Шум воды стих, и по обычаю Магнусу потребовалась бы всего минута, чтобы сбежать.

Он встал с кровати и подошёл к двери в ванную. Хочешь проспать ночь с парнем своей мечты — сходи сперва в душ. Потому что да.

Он остаётся.

**Author's Note:**

> После 18 серии 2 сезона СО я задумалась, что одна из малек-сцен, а именно часть про глаза Магнуса, очень мне знакома. Ехехе.


End file.
